Who Said Age Matters?
by kristinakaulitz
Summary: Two 13 year old girls...Two 19 year old guys...Can love happen between them just in one day? What makes it harder is that the guys are Bill and Tom Kaulitz...
1. Chapter 1: First Sight

Chapter 1: First Sight

"Hurry up!" my best friend Danielle yelled from downstairs. "Hold your ponies!" I yelled back, and yeah...I'm rather strange. We were getting ready for the most awesome thing that would happen this year. Our 3rd Tokio Hotel concert. Except this time we were both the right age for Bill, 13 years old. Yeah, he's 19, but he says age doesn't matter as long as he finds his true love. I was searching for my Tokio Hotel shirt, but I had no idea where I put it! "Are you looking for this?" my mom asked from my doorway, "Oh my god! Thank you! You saved my life mom!". She rolled her eyes, and told me that I had 20 min before we had to leave. Great, I still had to do my hair and make-up, and that takes like what? Oh yeah, around 1 hour! "Shit!" I screamed. I heard footsteps coming up the stairs and then Danielle appeared. "What?!" she asked, "Oh, nothing, I just have 19 minutes to do my hair and make-up, and you know how long that takes me!" "OH GOD! We are gonna be so late!" she said. I turned around and grabbed my teasing comb and hairspray, then shoved them to Danielle and said "Go nuts". She instantly started, literally going crazy with my hair. I sighed and grabbed my eyeliner. Surprisingly I finished my make-up in only 10 minutes. Danielle was still doing my hair, so I took the comb and finished, put the last coat of hairspray in, then added my headband and bow. "Let's go!" my mom yelled from downstairs, I grabbed my purse threw in my Ipod, some gum, perfume, and lip gloss. I dragged Danielle down the stairs, pushed her through the door, and locked it. We both ran to the car, and got strapped in. We had 2 hours to get to Seattle, and luckily my mom drives like a maniac. We got there an hour early, so we decided to take some pictures outside. We were doing crazy poses when my mom said bye to us, and we screamed. "I can't believe this is actually happening! Front row seats! Backstage passes! Including the fact that we're both the right age now!" Danielle yelled, right in my ear. I slapped her in the face and said "Calm...down. It's not like he's gonna pull one of us on stage with him. I mean, like that would ever happen to us". She scoffed, she could be so full of herself sometimes....It's rather annoying. I laughed silently to myself, knowing that Bill doesn't like girls like that. I decided that I wouldn't get mad at her cause that would ruin the fun in all of this. "AHHHHHH!" We suddenly heard from down the street. "Uh-oh" We said at the same time, as we prepared to get out of the way of the humongous group of girls screaming and running after a big limo. Danielle's mouth was hanging open so much that she was actually drooling. I pretended to wipe something off my mouth and she understood. She instantly rubbed the drool away. We walked after all the screaming girls so we could at least get to our seats in time. It was so crowded that we almost lost each other in the sea of screaming we got out of the crowd they were right in front of us. The most gorgeous pair of twins the world has ever seen. Bill and Tom Kaulitz, towering above us, I couldn't help thinking of the fact that it would be impossible to kiss Bill if I ever do date him. I giggled my flirty laugh (which was like a little laugh then a hiccup put together) and Bill smiled his dazzling smile. He and Tom both said "Hey" at the same time and playfully slapped each other in the arm. "I hate it when we both say the same thing at the exact same time, it gets so annoying!" Bill complained like a 5 year old not being able to have another cookie. Danielle tried to copy my laugh but did not succeed, Bill just ignored her like she wasn't even there. He just kept on staring at me, I have to admit I was a little nervous. I've never been that nervous around a celebrity before. I think it was just cause I was completely in love with him.


	2. Chapter 2: Giggle Fest

Chapter 2: Giggle Fest

After about 3 minutes of awkward silence I finally said, "Yeah, so this is kind of...uhm... weird. I mean Danielle is drooling, Tom is looking for hot girls in the crowd, Bill is weirdly staring at me, and I'm just dazed. Why don't we start walking?" Bill shook his head as if he was seeing light for the first time and said "Yeah. This is getting kinda weird....Why don't you get her"--he said as he was pointing to Danielle--"to stop drooling on the ground and we can all go backstage?" Danielle instantly snapped her mouth shut right after Bill said her name and smiled shyly. He just rolled his eyes, I think he didn't like her that much. I chuckled under my breath and smiled my cute smile. Bill seemed to be happier right as I did, it was sort of strange.....but I liked it. I started to walk to the entance to the concert place thing (I honestly forgot where we were) when Bill caught up to me. "What's your name?" he asked. "Kristina....with a K." I replied. "Well, I think you already know who I am...." "Noooooo....really?" I said sarcastically. He laughed and smiled really big. It was so cute that I just wanted to hug him so tight that he couldn't breath anymore. I giggled my little flirty laugh and blushed, obviously he noticed. "You know, your really cute when you giggle?" Then he sucked in a big gulp of air. I don't think he meant to say that out loud. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to say that to you...." "Oh, it's okay, alot of people tell me that I'm cute when I laugh....except none of them are as amazing as you......oops...now we both feel embarassed..." I laughed inbetween sentences. He just smiled really big (and this time I mean really big) and laughed. "Well, I've heard that I'm amazing before, but not from someone as beautiful as you....there now we're even." Then I broke out into a major blow over of giggles, and suprisingly...he joined in. I could see Danielle out of the corner of my eye, and lets just say this, she did not look that happy. Bill and I were talking about family life when Danielle came up and said "Hi! I'm Danielle!" "Yeah, yeah....Whatever...." Bill said, sounding very annoyed. "Excuse me Danielle, but me and Bill were having a conversation....Do you mind?" I asked in a mean sounding tone....Bill giggled under his breath as she stomped back to Tom. "Sorry.....what were you saying?" I asked, sounding apologetic. "Oh! Right.....uh......I think I was talking about how I can't really spend that much time with my parents cause I'm always on the road...." he said, with a smile on his face. I could tell that he wasn't happy talking about it though, his voice sounded to depressed. "It's okay if you don't want to talk about it.....I know how hard it is....." I replied. "What do you mean you know how hard it is?" "I don't really get to spend that much time with my parents either....My dad is always at band practice and my mom just isn't around much." I answered with a sweet smile on my face. Although I looked fairly happy on the outside, all I wanted to do was burst out in tears. You see, I've never been that close to my family. We weren't the kind of family to spend every second together, let alone a day. I think he could tell that I wanted to talk about something else because he changed the subject to something that wasn't at all the same as family life. "So....How old are you?" he asked. 'Oh god' I thought to myself, the question I dreaded the most. I was afraid that if he knew how young I was he wouldn't even think twice about me in the way I wanted him to. I know he says that he doesn't care about age, but come on. A 13 year old with a 19 year old, it just seems weird. "13......" I answered, almost inaudibly. "Really? You don't look 13 to me...." he replied, there wasn't even any hint of disappointment in his voice. Maybe my age wouldn't ruin all of this. "Yeah, I get that alot. I've passed for 16 once....even though I'm not that tall. Especially compared to you." I laughed. "Your not that short. How tall are you anyways?" He asked. I had to think for a second because my mind wasn't working properly at the moment. "Uhm.....5 foot 3....the last time I checked" I said, not sure. "That's not that short, I've known someone who was 4 foot 8. Tom always joked about how weird we looked standing together." He closed his eyes and laughed. "Well, I think we should get you ready for your concert, unless you totally forgot about it?" I said and he gasped. "Oh yeah, I have a concert in an hour! I almost forgot! Thanks for reminding me!" He said while hugging me, I giggled. He smiled that breath-taking grin and pulled me through the backstage doors.


	3. Chapter 3: The Concert

Chapter 3: The Concert

When we got inside I was so shocked. I never thought that backstage would be this big! ".God! It's so ginormous!" I exclaimed. I turned to face Bill and he was bursting at the seems with laughter. "Yeeah, It's so amazing the first time you see it! Trust me, when you see the bathroom your gonna hate it here! That's a promise!" He said inbetween laughter. I shuddered, I didn't really wanna imagine what the bathroom looked like, and especially not what it smelled like. I started to laugh along but Danielle and Tom rounded the corner at the same time, and I instantly stopped. They were holding hands. 'Great' I thought, 'Now it seems like everyone has a boyfriend besides me!'. I must've looked pissed off when I was looking at them because Bill looked all confused. "What?" he asked. "Nothing, It just seems like everyone has a boyfriend besides me now." "Are you sure about that?" He asked with a little smile playing on his perfect lips. "What do you mean?" I asked, sounding completely confused. "I mean, that you have a boyfriend now....if you want?" he said while intertwining his perfect hands through mine. My heart started to race as I examined our hands thoroughly. I felt a tear slowly trickle down my cheek. Bill smiled and gently wiped it away. "But....we just met...." I said, then his smile lowered to a frown. "I know, but I have this feeling that if I don't take you now, you'll find someone else...and I've been heartbroken to much...from the girls who just want me because of my fame and money.....then the girls who use me to get to Tom.....and the girls who just break my heart.." I looked up in his eyes and said "Bill.....I love you for who you are, and nothing else. I promise that I don't like Tom like that, just in a brotherly way.....and I swear on everything that I love...including you...that I will never break your heart." His lips trembled as he took in all my information. His eyes slowly started to become a waterworks. "I'll always love you....no matter what happens." I said so quietly that only he could understand what I said. Then he burst into tears. His eyeliner was running down his cheeks, every second they got darker. I couldn't help but crying along with him. Pretty soon there was little miniature lakes by our feet. We looked down and laughed at the same time. "I think we need to re-do your make-up for the concert" I said as I was trying my best to wipe away the dark smudges. He laughed and said "We need to do yours over to" while wiping mine away to. "What?" I asked, sounding nervous. I had a feeling on what was coming. I remember telling him that I have a very good singing voice for my age. "Your gonna be the opening act for us" he said quietly, obviously scared on how I was going to react. He was right to be scared. "What?!" I yelled. The crew all stared at me as if I was a person walking around in the nude. "I told you that I don't do well infront of crowds!" I started to get dizzy when I heard Bill say "I know, I remember. You also told me that it's your dream to become a famous singer." I snapped out of it and took a deep breath. After I could see properly I slapped Bill in the arm. "OW!" he exclaimed. "Did I also tell you that I'm rather strong for my age to?!" I yelled as I slapped him again, but this time he caught my arm and held me still. His eyes were locked on mine, and all my anger slowly melted away. "I'm sorry" I said as I tried to leave his gaze. "Don't be" he said so silently that I couldn't even hear him, luckily I could read lips well. Then before I knew it his lips were on mine. I felt the butterflies in my stomach flutter so hard it hurt. His lips moved slowly and gently over mine. I slowly wrapped my arms around his neck and he grabbed my waist. He pulled away and smiled. "Was that O.K.?" he asked with an innocent tone. "O.K.? That was UHH-MAZING!" I replied. Then of course, I giggled. He laughed so hard that my whole body shook. I laughed along, until he gave me a quick peck on the lips. He turned around and went over to Tom and said something in his ear. Tom nodded and got up. "Bill's going to get ready for the concert, If I were you I'd get ready to. Remember, your the opening act. Go down the hall to the left then there will be a door that says 'Girls Dressing Room' you can get ready in there." He started to turn around, but faced me again. "Oh, and before I forget. What song are you gonna sing?" 'Oh no' I thought. I had to song in mind. "Uhm.....I don't know....maybe Rescue Me or Final Day?" I said, with a questionable tone. "Sure, you can do both" Before I could say anything else, he turned away. I followed his directions to find the 'Girls Dressing Room'. After one try I found it, it was kinda hard to miss. The sign was written in sparkly letters. I walked up to the door and turned the knob. 'Oh wow' I thought to myself, 'This isn't that exciting'. There wasnt that much in there besides tons of make-up and a few outfits. I didn't really need to change my outfit. The one I was wearing was fine, so I decided to do my make-up and hair. I examined myself in the mirror and wondered 'Why does he like me? I'm nothing spectacular. Sure I'm pretty and i have a great personality, but he's perfect in everyway.' I didn't really wanna think about that anymore so I finished my hair and make-up. Then I heard a knock on the door, it made me jump so high that I almost fell out of my seat. "Come in!" I said. Bill opened the door and smiled. "It's time..." The way he said it was kinda freaky, like he was getting ready to rape me or something. I laughed silently to myself and jumped in his arms. "Take me to the stage!" I yelled while pointing forward. He laughed and shook his head. When we got to the stage he took a mic and handed it to me. I smiled and walked out. "Hey, fellow Tokio Hotel fans! My name is Kristina, and I am the opening act for your favorite band in the universe!" I said into the microphone. Then the music for Final Day started to play and I started to sing. "And now we're here again...." I sang through the whole song and the crowd of about 300,000 people cheered. "Thankyou! Now I will do Rescue Me!" Again the music started playing and I started to sing "This used to be our secret....now im hiding here alone...." This time after I sang through the whole song, someone yelled my name from the audience. I looked in the front row and saw my friends Adrienne, Travis, Savannah, and Blake. Savannah and Adrienne both looked so shocked and happy at the same time. I quickly ran backstage to Bill and asked if I could bring them backstage with me and he said yes. I ran back to them and pulled them up. Adrienne and Savannah squealed then pulled Blake and Travis backstage with them. "Thankyou! Now here they are....Tokio Hotel!" I yelled and signaled to the entrance and they all ran out. I gave Bill the microphone and started to turn away when he stopped me "Hello everyone! Thankyou for coming out today! I'd like to introduce my new girlfriend to you guys! She just opened for us and she is the most amazing thing that has ever happened to me!" My mouth flew open when he pulled me towards him. I smiled and he kissed me infront of everyone! I was so shocked that I couldn't even say anything, except for "I love you Bill, forever and always" He smiled and a tear rolled down his cheek. I wiped it away and kissed him with more passion then I'd ever used before. I knew that my life would never be the same.


	4. Chapter 4: Friends

Chapter 4: Friends

After about an hour they were done with the final song of the night. "Thankyou for coming! Goodnight!" Bill said into the microphone as he made his way over to me and my friends. I applauded and jumped into his arms for a hug. He squeezed me tight, like you would if you were squishing the juice out of a lemon, and sighed. "What's wrong?" I asked while pulling away. "Oh, nothing. I'm just glad I've found you. When I finished a concert before, I would just give my bro"--he said while motioning to Tom--"a high five and that was it. But now....I have you to squeeze the air out of" he laughed. "Yeah, you do a rather good job at that" I joked as I was playing with his hair. "Ugh....I've always wondered how in the world you get your hair like this?!" I groaned. I've always tried to make my hair stand up like his, but boy did I not succeed. He giggled, "Uhm...well.....I don't brush it that often....and use lots of hairspray!" "Oh! That's why I couldn't do it! I brush my hair!" I laughed. "Awwwww! This is sooooo cuuute!" Adrienne squealed while she was holding onto Travis. "I knooooow! This has always been her dream, and now it came true!" Savannah squeaked and Blake rolled his eyes at her. He made the coo-coo sign next to her head, she was totally unaware of it when I burst out laughing. She looked behind her with a questioned look on her face. Blake shrugged then walked up to her and gave her a kiss. She giggled and hung onto him as she continued to talk. "I told you this would happen, but, nooooo, you didn't listen to me" she pouted. "I never said it wouldn't happen, I only said that it might happen." I replied. "Yeah, yeah..." she said, but I wasn't sure if that's what she actually said because she trailed off when she started to make out with Blake. "Ewwww! Sheesh! Get a room you two!" I laughed sounding disgusted. Then they got up hand-in-hand and seriously went to find a room. "Make a sign so no one walks in on you!" I yelled after them while cracking up. "Sure thing!" Savannah yelled back before Blake pulled her into the room. Everyone started to laugh, even some of the crew did. I turned around to see that it was only me, Bill, Tom, and Danielle in the room. I looked around, wondering where Adrienne and Travis went. I looked at Bill, he shrugged and said "I don't know..." "Hmmmm..." I said quietly "Let's have a scavenger hunt! Whoever finds Travis and Adrienne first wins....uhmmm....well you get the pleasure of being amazing!" I yelled and everyone split up. I stayed with Bill though, I didn't wanna leave his side. We looked everywhere and we still couldn't find them. I groaned and Bill pulled me closer to his side, I wrapped my arms tighter around him as we walked. We heard a "Bang!" as we passed a utility closet. We stopped in our tracks and giggled. Bill reached for the doorknob slowly, pulled open the door and laughed. There they were, Adrienne and Travis making out (big time) in a utility closet. I tried to hold in my laughter because they hadn't noticed us yet. I slapped my hand over my mouth, luckily it didn't make a noise. We were standing right there and they were still making out. I was so disturbed that I wanted to puke! Bill started giggling more and Adrienne suddenly stopped moving. We gasped and hid behind a potted tree. Perfect timing to, she turned fully around and inspected the hallway. She shrugged when she couldn't see anything and went back to Travis's lips. Bill peeked over the top of the tree and yelled "Ewwwwwwww!" then ducked back down, while giggling like crazy. Then it was dark, there was someone standing over us. We froze and looked up. Adrienne was standing over us with a 'Oh my god your a stalker' look on her face. We burst out laughing, all four of us, and Bill and I stood up. "Sorry, we didn't mean to disturb you...." he chuckled. Adrienne rolled her eyes and playfully slapped his arm. "Hey! Don't touch my man!" I said jokingly. I started to laugh, she playfully pushed me and giggled. "Now, if you don't mind, I have some unfinished business to take care of" she said, then winked at us. She turned around and closed the door behind her. Bill instantly burst out laughing, I couldn't help but join in. Pretty soon my stomach hurt and my eyes were watering. I stopped laughing and pulled Bill into a hug. He stroked my hair while trying to stop laughing. He pulled away, bent down to my height, and kissed me again. 'Great' I thought, 'More butterflies, I think I'm gonna faint this time' I laughed when he was kissing me, and pushed him gently away. "I think I need to sit down" I said, the hallway was spinning around. He sat down on the bench next to us and pulled me onto his lap. "Are my kisses really that breathtaking?" he asked. "Yes, completely amazing" I said while snuggling into his chest. "Well, right now there's only one breathtaking thing in here." he whispered into my ear. "And what would that be?" I asked, completely aware of the answer. "You. Silly." "Oh, well, you see, that's where your wrong. There's actually two breathtaking things in here." I corrected him. "Oh, is that so?" he teased. "Yes, it is so." I laughed. I curled up in a ball and fell asleep in his arms.


	5. Chapter 5: Oh No, Time To Go Back Home

Chapter 5: Oh No, Time to go back Home

I woke up the next morning on a couch with a blanket over me. I rubbed my eyes and glanced around. I couldn't see Bill anywhere. I decided to get up to stretch and go look around. I started to walk down the hallway that led to the game room. I heard a pinball machine going, someone yelled "Nein!". I knew right away that it was Bill, he said he always used german when he got pissed off. I giggled as I opened the door, he was really concentrating on the pinball machine, and I mean really concentrating. It looked like he was gonna explode any second. I knocked on the door, he quickly turned around and faced me. I smiled, "Getting a little upset with the electronics there huh?" I teased. "Yeah, they are sooooo evil!" he whined, pulling the puppy dog face. "Hmmm, lets see........I wonder if I could win a game?" I said as I gently pushed him out of the way. "Yeah, right! That thing is rigged or something". I rolled my eyes, I was already beating his high score. I heard him gasp as I won the game. "See? That's how a real pro does it!" I bragged. "Uh-huh, a real pro" he replied as he hugged me. This time the hug was more of a goodbye hug, so I instantly tensed up. "What?" he asked, looking confused. I pulled away from him, "Why does it seem like this is the last hug that I'm getting from you?" I asked, scared of what the answer was going to be. He sighed slowly, "Your mom called your cell phone, but you were asleep. She left a voicemail saying that you had to come home." "Well, duh! I do have a home! Silly!" I laughed. He still had a frown on his face, then I realized why this was bad. I would never see him again. "No! I don't want to go home!" I yelled. I snuggled my face into his chest. "I know, but you have to, I won't forget you I promise. I'll keep in touch through phone." he said while stroking my hair. "But that's not enough! Why can't I go on the road with you?" I asked. "Well, I would see no problem with that. But what about your mom?" he asked, reminding me of the reason all of this couldn't work out. Mom. The woman who would never let me date a 19 year old, and she would never ever let me go on the road with two 19 year olds, and two guys in their 20's. "Uhm....I don't know....I'll figure something out..." I said, on the brink of tears. "Shhhh....it's okay....I'll do whatever it takes to make you happy" he said while looking into my eyes. He leaned down and gently pressed his lips to mine. I didn't faint that time, thank god. I grabbed his shoulders and jumped into his arms. He laughed, while he walked out of the room with me lifted easily on his shoulders. He set me down on the floor, went into a room, and came back out with a medium sized box. I gasped, it was exactly the right size for something I've always wanted. "Here...open it." he said as he pushed the box to me. I grabbed it and carefully unwrapped it. My eyes popped wide open as I saw the stack of papers. A recording contract. I looked up at Bill, he had the sweetest most sincere smile on his face. "I hope you like it" he said jokingly. I giggled, this had always been my dream. To become a famous singer. I had so much passion for it, I wrote my own music, and I played my own instruments. Not to mention that I had a good voice. "I--I don't know what to say..." I said, completely speechless. I never thought that two of my biggest dreams would come true in only one day. I started to cry, but they weren't tears of sadness. No, they were tears of happiness. "Are you okay? Is that to much?" Bill asked, startled by my tears. "No, no. I'm fine, it's just I'm SO happy, I don't want this to end." I sobbed, he pulled me close to his heart. "Do you hear that? The consistency of my heartbeat, how many times it beats. When that beat stops that's when this will end. Not now, not 50 years from now. I will always be with you, I'll always be by your side. Through the tough and the easy times. Kristina.....I will ALWAYS love you." This just made me cry more. "No one has ever said those kind of words to me, Bill. It truely touched me, more then you know. I'll always be here with you, no matter what. Your my reason for living. I love you." I said inbetween tears. He hugged me tighter, with all his heart. Then we heard a door close. We looked up to see Tom, Danielle, Adrienne, Travis, Savannah, and Blake all file in in pairs. "Oops! Sorry, we didn't mean to interupt!" Tom apoligized. Everyone else giggled, me and Bill joined in. Savannah came up to me, "We have to go now, me and Blake. Oh! What's that?" She asked, pointing to the stack of papers in my hand. I sighed and said "Look" while showing her the papers. She gasped, and then squealed. "Bill gave you a recording contract!!!??" she yelled. "Yeah, obviously." I laughed. Adrienne then ran up to me, she squealed like a car suddenly stopping. "OMG! I can't believe it! Another one of your dreams came true! Two dreams in two days! That is soooo amazing!" she screamed while hugging me so tight I couldn't breath anymore. "Can't--Breath" I struggled to say. "Oh! Sorry!" she replied while pulling away. Tom, Blake, and Travis were all smiling. So they must've been happy for me. One person was the only one who looked pissed off. Danielle. Holding onto Tom's arm. She glared at me with a death stare, let go of Tom's arm and marched away. 'Why isn't she happy for me?' I asked myself in my head. Even though I didn't really want to know the answer. I turned back to Bill and everyone else, and said "Everyone, I so happy that Bill could do such a thing for me. Only after knowing me for one day. I guess true love does happen fast." I smiled to Bill. "Yes....it does." He smiled back. Everyone applauded and whistled as Bill took me in his arms and kissed me once again. This had been one of the best days ever, I was to scared to go home right at the moment. I was afraid what was waiting there when I got back.


	6. Chapter 6: Mom, Please! I Love Him!

Chapter 6: Mom, please! I love him!

We were on our way to the limo when my phone rang. It made me jump so high, that I was almost as tall as Bill. He laughed as he answered it for me. "Hello?" he said, very politely. I could hear my mom yelling on the other end. "Where is my daughter!?" She yelled. Bill had to keep the phone away from his ear, unless he wanted to go deaf. "Sorry." I mouthed. "My mom can get a LITTLE protective." "A LITTLE?" he mouthed back. I nodded as I got into the limo. He was trying to explain to her on how I was their opening act, and that I was to worn out to come home. Knowing my mom, she wouldn't listen to him. I motioned for him to hand me the phone. He sighed but handed it to me anyway. "Mom?" I said, rather nervous. "You better be coming home young lady!" she yelled, I could've sworn that I went deaf for a second. I shook my head as I recovered from her scream. "Yes, mom, I'm in the limo right as we speak." I replied. "You are in SO much trouble when you get home! No--" she started, but I interuppted her. "I know, I know. No phone, computer, or TV for 3 weeks. I get the drill mom." "I hate punishing you Kristina, it's not fun for me either. But you have to learn your lesson." she sighed. "Mom, when are you gonna understand! I'm NEVER gonna learn my lesson! I'm not one of those girls who is always like 'Yes mommy, of course mommy'! You should know that by now!" I screamed into the phone, and slammed it shut. I looked up at Bill and my friends. Everyone was wide-eyed, with their mouths dropped open. "What? You know I have anger issues...well...not ALL of you. Only Adrienne, Danielle, Savannah, Travis, and Blake. But you two--"I said as I motioned to Bill and Tom"--had NO idea." Bill blinked his eyes six times, closed his mouth and reached over to close Toms. "Nope, had NO idea. I mean you just look so cute and innocent. I never thought that...THAT...could come out of you." Bill said, obviously shocked. I blushed and said "Yeah, I'm FULL of surprises.". Bill laughed as he pulled me into his arms. I sighed as I thought of what would happen when I got home. I asked myself the most negative questions, like, 'Would I ever see him again? What was my mom going to do to him? Would I even get to see my friends again?'. I shut my eyes, but then I realized that Bill had NO idea where I lived. I shot up out of his arms and sucked in a deep breath. "What is it?!" Bill asked, with a scared look on his face. "Did you forget something?" he said as he studied my face. "No, I just realized that you have no idea where I live." I explained. "Oh! Silly Kristina. I know exactly where you live." he laughed. "Huh? What do you mean? Did I tell you or something, or are you just a stalker?" I asked, shocked that if I actually did tell him, how he remembered. I mean we talked about so much. "No, you told me. When we were walking towards the door to backstage...remember..?" he asked. "OH! I remember! It was after we talked about Germany! Ha! How could I forget?" I exclaimed. He was playing with a strand of my hair when we pulled up infront of my house. "Whoa! That was fast!" I said, majorly shocked on how fast time went by. "That's what happens when your with your true love" Bill said as he opened the door for me. I got out and took a deep breath. "Good luck!" my friends yelled as they shut the limo door. "It's okay, I'm here." Bill whispered in my ear as he put his arm around my shoulders. I sighed and walked towards my door. Right when I was about to open it, my mom came out. I stopped in my tracks and held my breath. "Oh!" my mom exclaimed as she pulled me into a tight hug. I usually liked hugs, when they were from Bill, but from my mom....no. Then she did what I was afraid she would do. "You!"--she yelled as she pointed her finger at Bill--"Why!? She's only 13 years old! How dare you touch her!" She screamed, her face was so red that it could've passed as a stop sign. Bill backed off the porch into my frontyard. "Mom! Stop it!" I yelled as I ran down to Bill, he pulled me into his arms. I wrapped mine around his waist. "Who cares if I'm only 13 and he's 19!? We love eachother! He loves me for me, and I love him for him! Age doesn't matter! True love can be anywhere!" I screamed at her. She stared at me with a hurt expression on her face. "I'm sorry mom, but if you love me and want me to be happy, then you will HAVE to accept that Bill IS part of my life now." I said, as I hugged Bill tighter. "I know that you love him, but honey, he's 19...and when are you ever going to see him again?" she asked. Bill looked down at me and encouraged me to ask. "Well, I was kinda hoping I could go on the road with them....and....well....he sort of....well....he DID give me a recording contract..." I said as I shrunk closer to his chest. My moms mouth fell open. "You gave her a WHAT?" she mouthed. "I gave her a recording contract. She has an amazing voice, the perfect personality for a singer, and she's an individual." Bill explained. "Thankyou!" my mom yelped. She then ran up to Bill and hugged him. He was rock solid as she hugged him. I almost burst through the seems with laughter. But I held it in. "Thankyou SO much! This has always been her dream! She's always wanted to be a famous singer! She wanted to be a role-model for teenage girls! Showing that it's important to be yourself. She's never shut up about it! Thankyou!" She yelled. "Your welcome. Just know this, if she becomes a MAJOR star, which I know she will, I will take care of her. I promise." he said so sincerely. I almost started to cry, thinking that I would eventually have to leave my mom, and go on the road with Bill and his bandmates. I was only 13 years old and I was being as mature as a 18 year old. I admit it, I was VERY scared. I didn't know if I could leave my parents. Then it started, the waterworks. "Honey? Are you okay?" my mom asked, with that worried expression on her face. "Mom...I don't know if I can leave you...I'm just SO young....but I want to live my dream...and I want to be with Bill...but I just don't know if I have the strength.." I sobbed. "Sweetheart. You have all the strength in the world. Go out there and blow them away. Not many 13 year olds are like you. You are confident, have a great voice, and your personality and sense of humor are two of your best qualities. But don't forget that you ARE only 13. You may not look it, but you are. Last thing, you are positively gorgeous, Bill is one of the most luckiest guys on the planet!" I started to break down now. Bill squeezed me tighter as I hung onto him. "I love you mom, I'll keep in touch, I promise. Can I go get my stuff?" "Yes, go on in. Bill you to." She motioned to the door. I started to walk, when Bill held me back. "Kristina, you don't have to do this if you don't want." he said. "No! I want to do this! I love you Bill, I can't leave you...and I want to live my dream. It's not like I won't see my mom again." I said, smiling weakly. "I love you too, but all I want is for you to be happy." he said as he looked at the ground. "Bill!" I said as I grabbed his cheeks in my hands. "You ARE one of the most important things in my life now, you make me happy. As long as I'm with you, I'll always be happy. I swear." A tear trickled down his cheek onto my hand. I wiped it off and stood on my tippy-toes waiting for him to kiss me. He leaned down and picked me up. This was the most romantic kiss yet, literally sweeping me off my feet. I never wanted this to end. So I saved it in my head, and I replayed it over and over. This is really where the REAL story begins.


	7. Chapter 7: Leaving Home

Chapter 7: Leaving Home

As I went to go get my things, my friends came out of the limo and tackled me from behind. I almost fell on the ground, but Bill caught me before I did. "O---M---G---! I can't believe your mom is actually letting you do this!" Adrienne squealed as she hugged me SO tight that my eyes felt like they would pop out of their sockets. "Yeah, me either." I struggled to say. Obviously she could hear the strain in my voice because she eased up on the hug, but she still hung on to me. "I'm SO frickin happy for you! But you better stay in touch with us." she said as she pointed to everyone. Except Bill and Tom of course. I would be seeing plenty of them. "I will, I promise. You can come visit me, or just see me on TV or something." I laughed, but I had to force it out. I was NOT looking forward to the part where I wouldn't get to see anyone. "Yeah..." she said, I could hear in her voice that she wasn't looking forward to it anymore then I was. As a matter of fact, all of my friends had a depressed look on their face. I held my tears in as I started to walk up my steps. I walked through the door, and went up to my room. I looked around, knowing that this was the last time I would see it. As I sat on my bed I picked up my school yearbook. I skimmed through the pages until I got to the Teen Night pictures. I looked at the ones with me and my friends. We were doing the macarena. I laughed to myself, but then remembered that I wouldn't have another dance like that. My lips started to tremble as I held back my tears. They almost came out until someone knocked on my door. "Come in." I said, wiping my nose. I looked up when I heard the door open, it was Bill. He came to sit next to me on my bed. Then he patted his lap, a signal for me to come and sit on it. I shifted my body over to his lap, and let my head rest on his shoulder. "Bill?" I asked, looking up into his eyes. "Yes?" he replied as he looked down into mine. "When will I get to come back home?" I whispered. He was quiet for a minute but then he spoke, almost as quiet as me. "As soon as you possibly can. Which will be after our tour. That ends in about 3 months." "3 months?" I asked, rather shocked. I didn't know that tours could be THAT long. I always thought they were about 2 or 1 and a half months long. "Yeah......3 months. I know it seems like a long time, but trust me, it will go by faster then you think." he explained, with the most sincere smile on his angelic face. I sighed and put my hand in his. He wrapped his fingers through mine. "Remember...Kristina....you don't HAVE to do this....really...all I want is for you to be happy..." he whispered in my ear. I could hear the sadness in his voice. "Bill....I already told you....I want to do this....it's my dream....singing..and being with you for my whole life. I just need to say goodbye to everyone......and by everyone..I do mean EVERYONE..well, everyone I know." I explained, I knew ALOT of people, so it was going to take a while. "How are you gonna say goodbye to EVERYONE?" he asked. "Well, most of them live in my neighborhood, but some I have to call." I said as I got up off his lap. I went to get my shoes on when he wrapped his arms around me. "Can I come?" he begged. I groaned, "Dude! Your famous! Everyone is gonna pee their pants!" I complained. "But.....I'll be lonely..." he whined, while pulling the puppy dog face. 'Great' I thought. That was one of my weaknesses. The puppy face. It gets me EVERY time. "Oh......Fine! But put on a hat or something." I told him, and walked out the door, down the stairs. He followed soon after, with my rainbow beanie on his head. I laughed and rolled my eyes. He was such a retard, but he's MY retard. He caught up to me and took my hand in his. He pulled me out the door and started to run down the driveway. "Stop!" I yelled. He slowed down, and turned. "Why? It's SO fun!" he exclaimed. "I know it's fun, but you don't know where my friends live." I told him. "OH! Right! I knew that!" he laughed as he slapped himself in the head. "Hey! No hurting yourself!" I said as I slapped him in the arm. "I'm sorry. NOW! Where are we off to first?" he asked, with an excited smile on his face. "Uhm....Well...probably to Maddi's house..she's my best friend.....Then! To Kaity's....and then....well...other peoples!" I laughed and started to skip towards Maddi's house. Bill skipped along and we giggled the whole way there. Maddi was my best friend right? She would understand....or would she?


	8. Chapter 8: The Best Friend, Or Not?

Chapter 8: The Best Friend...or not?

As we got closer, and closer to her house, I just felt like she wouldn't accept this. She always said that I didn't have a good voice, and that always made me wonder what kind of a friend she was. I mean, everyone else said that i had a 'great' voice. I'm serious, everyone else that I sung infront of said that it was great. Except for her. My parents told me that she was just jealous, but I still felt like there was something else to it. I pushed those thoughts out of my head so I could talk to Bill with no distractions. "This place is SO beautiful!" he exclaimed, just as I was about to speak. "Yeah, it is pretty cool....I guess." I mumbled. This brought down his mood from ecstatic to just plain.....well....plain. "Kristina...what's wrong?" he asked. "Am I actually a good singer?" "Yeah! You are probably the most talented girl that I've EVER heard! You have the voice, the look, the personality! You have everything you need to become an AMAZING singer, and of course, a role model for the girls that are afraid to be themselves." he said, with the most truthful look that I've ever seen in my 13 years. "Why do you ask?" he asked, curious. "Oh, it's just that my best friend"--I made the quotation signs when I said best friend--"said that I don't have a good voice." I explained. I was thinking of the day she first said that. It hurt me so much, she was supposed to be supportive of me, I mean she is my best friend after all. "Well, then she's probably just jealous of you." he said. "Yeah, yeah...that's what everyone says." I whispered. There was an awkward silence between us, so I decided to ask him when I would have my first REAL concert. Not being an opening act. "Well, that's probably gonna happen once you fill out the recording contract, then talk to your label. Which is the same one as me and my band." he said, glad to be talking about something that didn't make me upset. "Oh, I see. So when am I gonna talk to them...?" I asked. "Uhm....lets see....you have to say goodbye to everyone and pack your stuff......I have a concert tonight.....then, of course, we need to sleep. So probably late afternoon tomorrow.....OH! You can't really have a concert without fans so...that's a problem." he laughed. "Yeah...that is true....OOH! You could post a bulletin on your Myspace telling your fans to come!" I suggested. He smiled, "Yeah! That's a good idea. My fans could be your fans! Excellent plan!" he said as he picked me up and twirled me around in a hug. I laughed and noticed that we were right infront of Maddi's house. "OMG! We're here!" I screamed as I pointed to the house. I pushed Bill behind a bush and said, "Stay." then I gave him a quick kiss. I ran up to the door, and reached out to knock. Right after my first knock she pulled the door open. "Kristina!? What are you doing here?" she asked, looking like she just got up. "Oh! Did you just get up or something? You look like shit." I joked. "Oh! Thanks..." "I'm just kidding! Anyways, I'm here cause I want to tell you something...but I don't think you'll be happy.." I said, but I started to trail off. She understood what I said. "Try me." she said as she crossed her arms over her chest. "Well, you know how I had a Tokio Hotel concert yesterday? Well, I kinda...uhm...well....I DID meet the band....and like...now me and Bill are together...I was their opening act.....and then he gave me a recording contract.." I said as I pulled it out of my coat pocket. Her mouth dropped open, just as I'd expected. "I--I--don't know what--what to say." she whispered. "Well, you could be happy for me..." I suggested in a quiet voice. "No, I mean...how could you lie to me?!" she yelled. This suprised me, I always told her the truth. Now she thinks I'm lying to her? "Dude, I'm not lying to you." I said. "Uh-huh. This just happened to YOU. I mean seriously." I gasped. That was NOT very nice. "Oh yeah!? Well, guess what? I...have....PROOF." I took a breath inbetween the last 3 words for dramatic effect. "Bill! Come here!" I yelled as I turned to face where he would come from. "Oh! And take off the beanie!" I added. He then came around the corner as he pulled the beanie off his head. I heard Maddi gasp, I snickered. 'That's what you get for not believing me' I thought to myself. When Bill reached me I turned back to face Maddi. Her mouth was MAJORLY hanging open. "Bill, meet Maddi, my best friend.......Maddi, meet Bill, my boyfriend...and future husband." I giggled. Bill wrapped his arm around me and kissed my cheek. It seemed like Maddi's mouth dropped even more, if that was possible. "Do you believe me now?" I said, with a sarcastic tone. I think she was speechless because she wasn't saying anything. "Well then, I came over to say goodbye, so bye." I said as I waved then walked away. Hand-in-hand with Bill. "Wait?! What?!" Maddi yelled. I turned and said, "Bye, I'm going on the road with Bill and his band. Then I'm meeting the record label for ME. You can see me on TV soon." I explained to her. This time when I turned I didn't turn back, even though she was yelling after me. "Are you even gonna miss her?" Bill asked when we were about a block away from her house. "Not really, the way she acted. I mean, I've NEVER EVER lied to her in my life. But she thought I WAS about you! It just....it pisses me off." I said. "Yeah, I heard you guys talking.....I'm really sorry." "Don't be sorry, it's not YOUR fault. It's hers, she overreacted. Okay! Let's stop talking about her! We are off to Kaity's now!" I exclaimed. I didn't want to talk about Maddi anymore. It made me feel like crap. Just leaving her there. Kaity would get my mind off her. Kaity was one of my main friends ever since I met her in choir. She was UHH-MAZING! I would really miss her. When we finally got to her house, she almost peed her pants. She was in love with Bill and Tom. When I told her that Bill was mine, and Tom was Danielle's she instantly got all sad. "Don't worry! You can be there buddies!" I said, trying to comfort her. "Otay! Bill can be my best buddy!" she squealed. "Oh! Do I have permission to hug him?" she asked. "Yeah, but he's mine, you can't keep him!" I laughed. "Aww! Okay!" she joked, then she jumped into Bill's arms. She giggled up a storm, and I rolled my eyes. "Okay, Kaity! My turn." I had to yell to overpower her giggles. "Oh poopie!" she complained when Bill put her down. I playfully slapped her in the arm as I walked by. Bill put his arms out for me, I jumped into them and snuggled into his chest. I turned, still in Bill's arms, to Kaity to tell her that I had to leave. Fighting back tears every second, I told her. "Kaity.....I have to go....and I mean LEAVE....I'm going on the road with Bill and his band....he gave me a recording contract..." I could tell she was about to burst. So I got out of Bill's grasp and ran to give her a hug. "I promise I'll stay in touch. By phone, email, and any other way. I'll visit sometimes, but not that often. Cause I won't have the time. You can see me on TV, too." I smiled, and pulled away. She was nodding with tears streaking down her face. "I have to go say goodbye to my other friends now. I'll call you before I go." she continued to nod as she held onto my hand. "Bye." I said and let go of her hand. She waved as we left her driveway, then I burst into tears. Bill walked out infront of me and embraced me with a hug. "Shhhh, calm down. It's okay Kristina. You'll get to see her again, I swear." he whispered as I squeezed him tighter. I snuggled my face into his chest. My fears, my worries, my sadness. It all slowly drifted away as I remembered that this is what I wanted. I wanted Bill, I wanted to sing......I wanted to live my dream with him by my side the whole way. I knew that this is what I wanted, but still, I wanted my friends as well. But I had to choose, my dream with my dream guy, or my normal life. This is what I chose, my dream. I'd talk to my friends eventually, but this was a once in a lifetime chance. So I knew I had to take it. "Do you swear that you'll always be here for me, Bill?" I whispered. "Yes, I swear. I won't leave you. If I did I would die. You are part of my life now, if you leave, you'll take a piece of me with you. I wouldn't be myself anymore, I wouldn't be whole." he said into my ear. I breathed in before I spoke, "Bill, I've never been whole until you happened to me. I never realized it before, but I always felt like a part of me wasn't with me. Thanks to you I've found it. It's right here." I said, putting my hand over his heart. I felt a tear drop on my head, then he sighed. "I love you Bill." I whispered, almost inaudible. "I love you too, Kristina. Forever and Always." he said as he lifted up my chin, and kissed me once again. My life was finally perfect. That's what I thought....until a week later.


	9. Chp 9: Perfect? No,Thats What You Think

Chapter 9: Perfect? No, that's what YOU think

"Finally!" I yelled as Bill told me that I would get to talk to the people who could advertise me on TV. "Why did that take so long?" I asked. It's been a week since I last said goodbye to my friends, and I was doing a little better. I still missed them with all my heart, but I knew I'd get to see them soon. Well, not soon, more like 3 months. I could handle it. I talked to Kaity on the phone yesterday, got caught up on what's happening down in my old neighborhood in Washington. I was in Germany right now. Bill had a concert in his hometown. Then I realized that I was dazing off as he was trying to talk to me. "Kristina? Hello? Earth to Kristina?" he was saying as he waved his hand infront of my face. "Oh! Sorry, dazed off for a while there." I laughed. "Now, what were you saying?" I asked. "I was telling you why it took so long. I was trying to get to them as fast as I could, but there is other people trying to get noticed, you know? So there was a LONG line just get to the people who would show you where to go for the people who would advertise you on TV. That's why it took so long." he explained. Luckily I didn't daze off again, because that was kind of hard to understand. "Ahh, I see now." I mumbled. We were driving to the office to talk to them. First we needed to take pictures, then we needed to have a music sample, and finally we had to tell them which channels I wanted to be on for the commercials. Oh, and yes, Bill drives, if you were wondering who was, cause it was certainly NOT me. "We're here." Bill said. I looked out the window to see a humungous building. It had to be around 100 feet high. I gasped as I opened to door and got out. I covered my mouth with my hands as I walked around to Bill. "Dude! I though it was just an OFFICE?" I asked in the most confused and shocked voice. "Well, they TOLD me it was just an office, I wonder if we have to right address?" he said as he pulled a piece of paper out of his pocket. "18438 Tapaderos St SE. Yeah, right address. I guess we'll find out when we go inside." he said as he grabbed my hand and pulled me along with him. We went through to door to be greeted by a receptionist at the desk. "Welcome! How may I help you today?" she asked with a polite tone. That must be REALLY boring, to sit behind a desk all day, answering the phone, saying 'Welcome' to everyone that walks in. I would literally die. "We are here to see...uhm...Mr. Price." Bill replied. "Ah! You must be Kristina?" she said as she walked up to me with her hand out. "Yeah, I am." I said as I reached for her hand, and politely shook it. "Mr. Price has not stopped talking about you. He was at the Tokio Hotel concert that you opened for. He thinks that you have one of the best female vocals he's EVER heard. He's really excited to finally meet you." she said, with a gigantic smile on her face. It was actually kinda scary looking. "Really? That--That's kind of a shock. I mean, I know I have a GOOD voice, but the best he's ever heard....that's just...just..WOW." I said, almost speechless. Seriously, I never thought that I would be known as the BEST female vocalist by anyone. Obviously, I am now. "Anways, Mr. Price is waiting for you in his office. Just down the hall and to your right." she said as she turned and sat back down behind her desk. Bill wrapped his arm around me and led the way. We found Mr. Price's office after a few minutes. "Are you ready?" Bill asked as he squeezed my shoulder. "Yes." I said, then I took a deep breath. "I am" I said with a confident voice. "Okay, let's go." he said, as he knocked on the door. "Come in!" a deep voice yelled. We opened the door and entered. There was a middle-aged looking man sitting behind a big desk that was covered in papers. He was sorting through some, but when he looked up and saw me, he instantly dropped them. "Kristina!? It's a great pleasure to finally meet you!" he exclaimed as he got up. He walked over to me, and did something I wasn't expecting. He hugged me. I thought he was going to shake my hand or something, but no. He HUGGED me. I was so shocked that I froze. "Uhm...It's nice to meet you to..." I said, rather uncomfortable. He pulled away, "I'm sorry, I've just been dying to meet you." he apoligized. "Really? You've been dying? You look perfectly healthy to me." I joked. Bill and Mr. Price laughed along. "Great! Your talented, funny, sweet, and your clothes are amazing. It's perfect!" he said. 'Wow' I thought to myself. Obviously, I'm perfect. Well, that's where he's wrong. "No one is perfect" I corrected him. "Not even Bill here." I said as I pointed to Bill. "We all have our flaws, including us." I motioned to all 3 of us. "Fabulous! Your honest to." Mr. Price smiled. I smiled back, I thought this was going well. Until he asked my age. "Uhm...I'm 13." I whispered. He gasped. "13 years old?" he said, wide-eyed. "Yeah, she's 13. Is there a problem with that?" Bill asked in a protective voice. "Well, actually there is....You see, I'm not aloud to advertise anyone under the age of 15.....without parental permission." Mr. Price explained to us. "Well, then I can just go back home and get my moms signature...right?" I said. "Uhm...how long will that take....to get there and back?" he questioned me. "Maybe, 1 day." I answered. "Well, then this won't work. I have to go on a long buisness trip tomorrow. I won't be back until next month." he explained. My heart dropped. I'd have to wait another MONTH before I could even have a concert? This was not going as I planned. I wanted to visit my friends and family in 3 months. Now another one is added to that heap. This sucked so much. "1 month?" I complained. "I'm sorry, maybe you could find someone else to advertise you?" Mr. Price suggested. "Well, I don--" I started to say, when Bill interuppted me. "That won't work. I have a world tour starting tonight. That's gonna last 3 months." he said, ruining this whole thing. "Ugh! Why do you have to start tonight?!" I asked. I instantly regretted saying it. Bill had the most hurt look on his face. "Maybe because I want to perform for my fans! I love doing it! It's part of my life! Along with you! Don't you understand that?! I'm trying my best to make you happy and live your dream, and your taking your anger out on me?" he yelled, turned and went through the door. I couldn't say anything, I just stood there and stared at the doorway, waiting for him to walk back in. A tear slowly fell down my cheek. It would usually be gone right after it came out, but he was gone. "I'm sorry." I whispered quietly to myself. I hoped he could hear me, but he was probably already down in the car. Mr. Price was trying to apoligize to me, but I couldn't hear a word that came out of his mouth. My mind was to occupied on the fact that I just made the biggest mistake of my life. I left without saying a word to Mr. Price. I walked to the elevator and pressed lobby. When the door opened I walked in and sat on the ground. I put my head on my knees and thought of what would happen when I got down to the car. 'Would he even be there waiting for me?' I asked myself. I pushed the questions out of my head as I stood up. 1 more floor left until I got to the lobby. I was scared. I had a feeling that he wouldn't be mad at me, but I had another feeling that me and him were going to end soon. When the elevator buzzed my heart started to race. I slowly walked out, trying my very best to hold my tears in. I pushed the door open, and walked towards the car. It was still there, and I could see Bill in it. His head was rested on the steering wheel. He was shaking it back and forth, as you would if you were shaking your head 'No'. My head told me to stay here, but my heart told me to go in and apoligize. I tried to move, but I couldn't. My body wouldn't cooperate with me. I felt a burning sensation in my left side. I began to get lightheaded, my vision blurred, I couldn't hear my breathing. Then I fell. I collapsed to the ground. The last thing I remembered was Bill standing over me. I couldn't tell, but I think I saw a note in his hand. I could barely see, but I could make out the words. 'Kristina, I apoligize. I overreacted. I can't live without you. I NEED you to survive. Me without you is like a rainbow without color. If your gone, I'm not what I am meant to be. If you die, so do I. If your not in this world anymore, I have to go away as well. I want to die with you. I will be with you through everything. We will die in eachothers arms in the night. Ich Liebe Dich Kristina. I love you.' I felt one last tear fall from my eyes, then everything went black.


	10. Chp 10: What Happens When You Come Back?

Chapter 10: What Happens When You Come Back, But Then Go Back Under?

I woke up to a bright white room. It was blinding, all that I've seen is black for, it seems like, 3 days. I closed my eyes to get away from the light. I took a deep breath, and prepared for the blinding room. As I opened my eyes again, there was something different. Now there was someone blocking the light. I couldn't make out their face, but I COULD make out their voice. It was the sweet, velvet voice of Bill Kaulitz. MY Bill Kaulitz. My one reason for living now. I knew that because of HIM was why I'm still alive. "Kristina?!" he said as he stroked my face with his hand. My vision was getting better, I could see tear streaks on his face. His hair was a mess, it looked as if he hadn't slept in days. "Bill?" I struggled to say. My voice was weak, I could barely even hear myself. "I'm here, It's okay. I'm here." he said. He leaned forward and kissed my forehead. I felt the wetness of a fresh tear fall on my face. He pulled away. "I'm so glad your awake. I thought I'd lost you." he cried. "I would never leave you." I managed to say. I was crying now, and on top of that I felt like crap. "What happened?" I asked. His smile dropped. I don't think he wanted to talk about it anymore then me. I just wanted to know why I passed out. "Well....uhm....Your appendix ruptered when you were coming out of the building. You probably felt a burning pain in your left side." he explained to me. I thought back to that day. I did remember having a burning feeling in my side. "Yeah, yeah. I did. It hurt like a bitch." I laughed, but it didn't feel to good after I did. I grabbed my side, I felt something on my stomach. I pulled up my gown to examine the source. There was a large band-aid over my hip, and belly button. I poked each one, there was a sharp pain as I did. "Ouch!" I exclaimed. Bill grabbed my hand to stop me from doing it anymore. "Stop, Kristina! Those are your stitches! You can't irritate them." he yelled. "My stitches?" I asked. 'Why do I have stitches?' I asked myself. "Yeah...your stitches. You had to get your appendix removed." he explained, with an annoyed look on his face. I think I was supposed to know that already. "Oh! I knew that." I honestly didn't know that I had to get it removed. I knew what it meant when he told me my appendix ruptered, but I didn't know I had to get it taken out. "If your body didn't build a wall to block the infection...you--you would've been dead right now." Bill said, starting to cry again. I couldn't speak, not because my throat hurt. No, because I started to think of what Bill would do if I died. I knew that he wouldn't commit suicide, but he would be miserable all the time. He's told me that many times, that if I die, a part of him dies with me. "You have to promise that if I ever DO die, you won't do anything stupid." I said. "You will have to continue your life without me someday." I told him as the tears started to pour down my face. Bill was crying as I did, his head rested on mine. "Not if we die together..." he replied. "We can't know when we are going to die, Bill. We can't promise eachother that we will die together. One of us could leave this world tomorrow, or even an hour from now." I whispered, I didn't need to speak louder. He could hear me just fine. "I know...but I don't WANT to think that way. I want to live a long and happy life with you. Neither of us want it to end now." he said, then kissed my forehead with the most gentlest touch. "It won't end now. I'll hold on as long as I can for you, no matter how much pain I go through." I said, almost inaudible. Out of no where, machines started to buzz. It made my heart jump. This made the heart monitor go crazy. A nurse ran into the room with a rather large needle. Bill backed away from my bed to make room for her. That just made my heart race even more. I needed him with me. Even if he was just across the room, I felt alone. "Take a deep breath, dear." the nurse said as she numbed my arm. 'Yeah right' I thought. I couldn't even CONTROL my breathing right now. I tried my best to take one, but I just...couldn't. Without warning, the nurse shoved the needle into my arm. It hurt for a split-second, then I felt numb everywhere. I couldn't feel any part of my body. I tried to reach out to Bill's hand, but I couldn't control anything. 'Oh my god. This is it. This is my final sight, my final breath, my final smell. This was the end, of not only ONE life, but TWO. If my life ended, so did Bill's. I don't want to be responsible for my true love's death.' I thought. My last sight would be Bill's gorgeous face, stained with tears. With fresh ones running down his cheeks. That hurt expression on his face. Fear, sadness, grief, misery. The look that his world was over. That nothing mattered anymore. I did not want this to be my last sight. I wanted to see him smile, to seem him laugh. I wanted him to hold me in his arms one last time. I couldn't even say goodbye to him. I couldn't say 'I love you'. I couldn't even touch his hand. The last words I heard....were the most heartbreaking I've heard in my life. "Don't leave me Kristina. This can't happen to us. We were supposed to be happy. We were supposed to fulfill your dreams. I'll miss you if you do go. Just know that if you do, I'll be there with you in a short while. I'll see you soon." Bill whispered in my ear, then he kissed my lips one last time. I couldn't feel it though. I felt my final tear fall from my eye, as everything went black...again...but would I wake up this time?


	11. Chapter 11: Life, It's Complicated

Chapter 11: Life...It's Complicated...But Love...It's Worth It

Everything that I've been through these last 2 weeks has been hard, but Bill has been with me through it all. Even though I couldn't see or feel anything right now, I just KNEW that he was right there holding my hand. I could hear the machines beeping. I knew that I was in critical health, and only a miracle could save me. I knew that the miracle would be Bill. When someone loves you enough, nothing bad happens to you....right? I tried to open my eyes, as I've been doing for what seems like hours. This time, I succeeded....for a split-second. I saw a flash of color, then it was gone. I wanted to cry, but I couldn't. I couldn't feel if I was even breathing. I had a feeling that my life would end soon. I tried my hardest to believe it wouldn't....that I would live my whole life with Bill.....but I just...couldn't. I was thinking of all the negative things right now. No postive ideas came to my mind. I assumed that there was NO postive things about my situation. I was wrong. There were MANY postive facts. One, a miracle would happen, and I will live. Two, this is all just a nightmare, and three. I imagined every bit of this. Meeting Bill, getting a recording contract, passing out...all of it. That wouldn't be that positive though. I would have NEVER met Bill.....my life would've continued the way it was. A boring, normal teenage life. Drama. School. Family problems. All of that crap that I hated SO much. I would've never lived my dream of being a famous singer. I would've never met my one true love. Everything...never happened. Just thinking of it made me want to end my life now. To give up. To let my heart slow down....until there was no beat anymore. I knew that I wouldn't do that. Bill was waiting for me to wake up. So he could hold me in his arms once again. To stay with me through everything. I would NOT give up on him. I would hold out as long as I possibly could. No matter how much it hurt. I would do anything for him. Without him....I wouldn't be myself anymore. He was my other half.....the thing that I've been missing my whole life. Then I felt it. The touch on my arm. Light as a feather, soft as a cloud. The touch of my angel. The angel coming to save me from death. This was the first touch I've felt for nearly 2 days now. It was reassuring. It showed me that I would not die. No, I would live. Then I could hear again. I heard HIS voice. His voice, saying my name, over and over again. I tried to reply, to tell him that I was okay, but my voice wouldn't come out. My mouth wouldn't move. I couldn't move any part of my body. I tried everything, but nothing budged. I tried to open my eyes again. This time...they stayed open! I could finally see! I could see HIM. His perfect face. Those breath-taking brown eyes. His sweet smile. A smile of relieve.....relieve that I was alive. That I was breathing. I blinked for the first time, that reassured him more. Knowing that I could MOVE. I could move!? I wiggled my arms, they actually moved?! 'Oh my god! I can't believe it!' I thought to myself. I was so happy. I could wrap my arms around Bill. 'Oh!' I thought. I grabbed Bill by the neck and pulled him down to me. He smiled and kissed me. I was so happy to feel his warmth again. To hear his heartbeat. I tangled my fingers in his hair. Seriously, they got stuck in it. When I got them untangled, Bill laughed. It was so great to hear his laughter, to see that big smile stretch across his face. It made me smile. Not because I was finally awake, no, it was knowing that I could live my life with Bill now. I could live my dream. I could see my friends, and family. I tried to speak again, to say 'I love you' but I still couldn't make a noise. I used hand movements to tell Bill that I needed paper and a pen. He understood right away. I grabbed the paper and pen out of his hand. 'Why can't I talk?' I wrote. He looked at the paper, then at me. "Your vocal chords need to rest. The doctors gave you medicine to...well..technically...shut them off for now." I took the paper back, 'Why do I have to rest them?' I scrawled on the paper. Bill already knew that I was going to ask that question, I could see it in his face. "Because of your surgery. You see....uhm....when they did the surgery on your appendix, they hit something. I don't know what, the doctors won't tell me. But since they hit it, your voice will stop working. That's why you have to rest it...for 3 weeks. If you try to talk anymore, your vocal chords will give out." he explained to me, with an apologetic look on his face. I couldn't speak---Wait! No!---I couldn't write anything down to reply to that. '3 weeks?' I asked myself in my head. 'I can't even last 30 minutes without talking!' I yelled in my head. As I thought to myself Bill got up to get something. He came back to the bedside with a piece of paper. It was that note I saw before the first time I passed out. I sucked in a breath, 'What's that?' I wrote. Even though I was totally aware of what was written on the sheet paper. "It's a song I wrote for you." he said. 'Oh!' I thought. I guess it wasn't the note. He handed it to me, I opened it with the most care. 'Life Without You' that was the title. 'Sitting here, with no one to hold. I realize how much you mean to me, how much I love you. I want to hold you in my arms, but I know I can't. The doctors won't let me near you in your time of need. They say she wouldn't know you were there. I knew that you would be able to sense my presence. I fought with them until they let me in. I sat my the bedside for hours, days. I talked to you, knowing that you could hear my voice. My life without you was a living hell. No one to laugh with, no one to hold. I missed your voice with all my heart. Your eyes, your smile. Those things were sacred to me, when you were gone. I need to see them every second of my pain. Living without you was my worst nightmare come true. I wouldn't speak to my friends. My brother was so sick of my tears. I tried to explain to him that love hurts, but in the end, it's always worth it. I always lived my life to the fullest. Without you around was the hardest event that I've been through in my life. Living without my true love, there's no words to explain.' I sobbed onto the paper. Some of the words smudged. I quickly wiped away the growing puddles of moisture. "It's not done..." Bill said, making me jump. "I didn't have time to write anymore. I know it's not that good." he mumbled. I quickly scribbled words onto my 'New voice'. 'Are you kidding?! It's B-E-A-UTIFUL! I love it!'. As Bill read my writing, I re-read his song again, and again. "Really? You really think so?" he asked. 'Yes! Maybe by the time my voice comes back you'll be finished with it! Then we could make it into a duet!' I wrote. Bill smiled, with tears falling down his face. "Yeah! I'm pretty sure I'll be done with it by then. You could help me with it. Pick the parts you wanna sing." I smiled. I already had SOME lyrics in mind that I wanted to sing. I had to wait 3 weeks to even practice singing it though. Which sucked. At least I could be with Bill, he was going to help me through it. Every step of the way. I closed my eyes, they were starting to droop. 'How could I be tired?' I asked myself, 'I mean, I've practically been asleep for 4 days or so.' I thought. I guess I just needed ACTUAL sleep. As I drifted deeper into restless slumber, Bill was singing his song. MY song. Making the music and beat for it with his fingers tapping against the metal arm of his chair. Clicking his shoes against the floor. It was my lullaby. The sweet sound of his voice melted my worries away. I knew that I would wake up in the morning to see his smile. It would be a day closer to finally speaking to him again. To tell him how much I love him. How much I missed him when I was asleep. Tomorrow....It was the start of something new.


	12. Chapter 12: Time

Chapter 12: Time

When I woke up the next morning, Bill was quietly snoring on the couch. I smiled. No matter what he did, he was the most adorable thing in the world. I remembered that I couldn't say his name for him to wake up, and I couldn't get up. So I decided to turn on the TV. I flipped through the channels, until I found the one I wanted. The news. I know, I'm a 13 year old girl, and I watch the news. It's sad, but the news is very interesting. One of the newscasters interuppted my train of thought when she said "The famous singer, Bill Kaulitz, has been missing for the past 4 days." I was so confused. 'How could he be missing when he's sitting in this room?' I asked myself. 'Oh god.' I thought. He never told anyone. He never told his bandmates that he was here with me. 'Ugh! Bill you are so stupid sometimes.' I thought, as I glanced in his direction. I looked around the bed for something to throw at him. I spotted a tray of food, there was a little square of Jell-O on it. I smirked, picked it up, then threw it across the room onto Bill. I was glad I had good aim, otherwise it would've smacked against the wall. Instead.....It plopped all over his white shirt. My mouth dropped open, I slapped my hand against it. This woke him up. My eyes were as wide as they could possibly go. "What was that for!?" Bill yelled. I grabbed my 'voice' and wrote, 'I was trying to wake you up, I couldn't really say anything, and I can't get up. Hence the tubes in my body.' I handed him the paper. His eyes skimmed the sheet. He looked up, "Oh...Yeah....I'm sorry I exploded. I'm just really grumpy when I wake up." he walked over to the side of my bed, and grabbed my hand. He stroked it gently, "But that's just one of my many flaws. I'm an ass in the morning." he laughed. 'I can tell.' I scrawled onto the paper. I smiled, he knew I was accepting him for what he was. EVERYTHING about him (even the bad). "So...How do you feel?" he asked. 'Well, I've been better. But I'm fine. No major pains anywhere. Just sore everywhere.' I wrote. I reached over for my water to take a drink, but I couldn't quite reach it. Bill smiled and handed me the cup. 'Thankyou.' I mouthed to him, then poured some water into my mouth. Just as Bill was about to lean in to kiss me, a nurse walked in. "Oh! I'm sorry. I'll leave if I was interrupting something." she said. Bill stood up and walked back to the couch, "It's okay. You don't have to leave. Do what you need to do." he said, as he motioned to me. "Okay." the nurse said as she walked back in the room. "I need to change your IV, dear." she told me. I nodded and pulled up my sleeve. There was a large needle that was in my arm. Taped to my skin. With a clear liquid in it. I had NO idea that there was a needle THAT big in my arm. I didn't really feel anything as she pulled the tape off, and took out the needle. She wiped away the blood on my arm with cleaning alcohol, and put a new one in. My mouth suddenly tasted like metal. It made me gag at first, then I got used to it. She patted my arm dry, then said "Okay, honey. All done. I'll leave now." while she turned, and left the room. I swear I saw her look at Bill and smile. Smile, as if she was happy for us. I was confused. She didn't know us or anything. We weren't even in a happy position. I was in the hospital, recovering from TWO surgeries. Both happened on the same day to. Maybe she was just happy that we still had eachother. I put the thought aside, and motioned Bill to come back over to the bed. He instantly got up, and walked over to me. He kneeled down by the bedside, and rubbed my arm. "You okay?" he asked. I grabbed the notepad. 'Why wouldn't I be okay?' I scribbled. I handed it to him, he scanned my scribbles. Stopping on some words to try to make them out. "When that nurse was leaving, you had a confused look on your face. Like she did something....something....that was....well...not good." he explained. His face looked scared, hurt, and troubled. 'Did she.....do something....bad?' I wrote. My breath was becoming uneven. On top of that, my heart started to speed up. Then, what I hoped wouldn't happen.......Bill looked down. I heard him sigh as a tear fell down my cheek. I couldn't move. My breathing slowed to a halt. All I wanted to do was scream. But I couldn't. All I could do was stare blank-faced at him until he looked up again. As he did, I pulled my hand up, and slapped him across the face. A tear, on each side, fell from his eyes. "I didn't do anything....she did....I swear..I would never hurt you, Kristina. You know that." he whispered as he wiped my tears away. I reached out to my notepad, my hand shaking, and scrawled these words, 'Bill....I WANT to believe you.....I NEED to believe you.....I KNOW your telling the truth...but I just need some time to think this all over...I love you...but I want you to go spend some time with your brother.' I handed it to him, and rolled over on my side. I shut my eyes, tears pouring out from each corner. I didn't want him to go, I just needed some time alone right now. I heard footsteps, then a door open and close. I opened my eyes and sat up. Bill was no where in sight. He was gone. I grabbed my heart to keep it from falling out. It was beating so hard, that my chest was going numb. I looked down to see my notepad on my lap. On it were these words, 'I understand that your angry at me....and that you don't WANT me to go...that you need some time to think....but I can't promise I'll be back soon. I'm going on the road with Tom. To clear my head. I'll come back soon, I promise. I love you Kristina, and I mean it. I'll always have you in my thoughts, you'll never leave my head. You just won't be focused on as much until I get back. I'll be back before the day you can speak again. I just don't know when. But remember this.....I won't find someone else. That nurse, I wasn't even attracted to her ONE bit. I haven't been attracted to anyone since you happened to me. The only girl I see is you. You are my light. The girl that makes me life easier. I need you with me. I'll email you.' I rubbed the tears from my eyes. There was a heart drawn on the bottom of the paper. Next to it a key, with words written next to it. 'My heart is locked until I see you again. No one can enter until I'm back with YOU. Only you can enter it. Love, Bill.' I put the paper on my heart and closed my eyes. That night I slept, knowing that Bill was thinking of me at this very moment. Thinking that I would see him soon. I fell into a deep slumber, and dreamt of the day I first met him. 1 week later I'm out of the hospital, living with my friend. When I woke up, I went straight to the bathroom to change my band-aids. As I peeled the others off, I could see that my scars were getting harder and harder to see everyday. I smiled, knowing that pretty soon I would be able to see Bill again. He emailed me yesterday telling me that he was coming back in 3 days. I was so excited. I haven't heard his voice in a week. I opened a package of new band-aids and gently smoothed them on my scars. I was also happy that I could start talking sooner. The doctor contacted me telling me that I could start to speak in 6 days. When I heard that news I was so happy, that I almost fainted. It's hard for me not to talk, laugh, or make a weird noise. I left the bathroom and walked downstairs. I saw Dakota sitting on the couch watching Dora. I smiled. We love watch kiddy shows. They are so frickin amazing. I plopped myself down next to her, and tried to catch up on what was happening in the show. Soon I gave up. It must've been a new episode. I got back up to go get some Lucky Charms. As I was pouring some into my bowl. I heard a knock on the door. "Coming!" Dakota yelled. I glanced around the corner to see who it was. When she opened the door, my mouth fell open. "Where's Kristina?!" Tom yelled. He pushed the door open all the way and saw me. The news he told me made me drop the milk. It was NOT, most definetly NOT, good news.


	13. Chapter 13: Reunited With Him, And Her

Chapter 13: Reunited...With Him...And Her

I rushed to get my shoes right after Tom told me who was hurt. It was Kaity. Apparently she was home alone when a robber broke into her house. You can probably guess the rest. One word to help you though....Gun. I raced back down the stairs when I got my shoes and pulled Tom through the door with me. I got into the passenger seat of his Ford Mustang. I was actually suprised he drove here by himself. I realized I forgot my notepad when he started to drive towards the hospital. I delved for paper in his garbage dump of a car. I found no trace of any, just Taco Bell, McDonald's, and Jack In The Box bags. I slapped him in the arm so he would look at me. I mouthed the word 'Paper' to him but he was like, "What?" with the most confused look on his face. I rolled my eyes and pretended to write on my hand. "Oh! I knew that!" he exclaimed as he dug under his seat and handed me paper and pen. I scribbled the words, 'How did you know about this?'. I threw it into his lap, which made him jump a little bit. He picked it up while keeping his eyes on the road. Then he quickly glanced down at my writing for 5 seconds, threw the paper back at me, and said, "I found out from Bill. He said that he called your mom to tell her that he had a surprise for you...of some sort...I don't know what it is. And that she told him that Kaity's mom told her that Kaity is in very harsh condition. Then Bill called me, to tell me to go get you and bring you to the hospital to see Kaity." he took a deep breath, then started to speak again. "Did you get any of that?" he asked, with an exhausted look on his face. I nodded, taking in all the information he just told me. I smiled at him then looked out the window. 'What was this surprise Bill had for me? Was Kaity going to be O.K.?' I asked myself. I pushed the second one out of my head. I didn't really want to think of her in critical condition. So, I thought of Bill. 'Hopefully he doesn't go overboard with this whole surprise thing. I mean, it was already enough that I get to see him again. He didn't need to do anything more then come back to me.' I thought. I was getting lost in my thoughts when Tom poked my arm telling me that we were here. As I opened the car door cold air flew in. It felt good against my hot skin. I got out of the car and started to speed walk to the entrance. "Wait!" Tom yelled from behind me. "You can't go in there alone, remember you can't talk. And you don't have ID." he said, catching up to me. He grabbed my arm and pulled me inside. The lady at the counter looked up from her papers, and said, "Good morning, how may I help you?" then she smiled politely at us. "We're here to see Kaity Wen-" he started to say, but the lady interrupted him. "Oh! You must be Tom and Kristina! Yes, Bill contacted the hospital and told me you two would be coming to see her." she explained as she walked out from behind her desk. "Right this way." she said, pulling us with her down a long hall. When we reached a door that said 483 she said, "Kaity is right in here. She's been waiting to see you." as she motioned to me. I smiled at her, then reached for the doorknob, and turned it. Cold air escaped from the room. I slowly walked in, and saw her. She was attached to tubes, and machines. I rushed over to the bedside and grabbed her arm. "Huh? Kri-Kristina? Is that you?" she asked, as she turned to face me. I nodded, tears falling down my cheeks. "I'm so glad to see you. How have you been? Obviously, I haven't been doing so good." she laughed. I forced a smile, and wiped my tears away. Tom handed me another piece of paper. 'I've been good. Bill's been on the road with Tom for 1 week, but he's coming back today. As you can probably see, I can't talk. I'll tell you when I can again.' I handed her the sheet of paper. She looked at me before reading it, probably wondering why I'm not talking to her. Then she looked at the paper. She scanned through it, then handed it back as she said, "Oh, that's why Bill isn't here. I was worried something happened between the two of you. I think I know why you can't talk....my mom mentioned something about it. That you had a surgery and they hit something..?" she said, I nodded. "Yeah." she muttered. I heard a knock on the door. Kaity's and my head shot up to see who it was. A tear slowly trickled out of my eye as I confirmed who was standing in the doorway. My lips slowly curled into a smile. I got up and ran into his arms, I nearly knocked him over with how much force I used. I sighed, breathing in his scent. I felt safe now. Comforted. Whole. I looked up at his face, he was smiling and crying. Just like me. "Hi." he said. I smiled even bigger and waved to him. He laughed, remembering that I can't talk right now. He pulled me back into a tight, secure hug. He kissed the top of my head and rested his cheek on it. "It's so good to have you back in my arms again. You don't know how much I missed you." he whispered so only me and him could hear it. I squeezed him tighter to tell him I felt the same way. He breathed in, then released me. He grabbed my hand and walked over to Tom, who was kneeling next to Kaity. "Hey, Kaity. How ya holding up?" he asked. Kaity smiled, and replied. "Oh, I'm okay. Not great, but I'm hanging on for my dear life." she laughed. Bill smiled sweetly then turned to sit on the chair next to her bed. He pulled me onto his lap, and kissed my cheek. I leaned my head against his shoulder and shut my eyes. I let all my worries about Kaity wash away. I knew she was going to be alright. So was I. I had Bill back with me now. I would be able to talk in 6 days, finally. It's been torture to have two important things out of my life. I snuggled closer to Bill as I thought everything over. I was O.K. now. I had my true love back. Kaity was going to live. Everything was going great. I let all of my thoughts mix around in my head as I fell deeper and deeper into sleep. I could tell that it was going to be a amazing day tomorrow. I don't know how, but I just KNEW that it was going to be a day that I would remember for the rest of my life.


	14. Chapter 14: Surprise!

Chapter 14: Surprise!

I woke up to a very bright light. It did not remind me of good times. I shot up out of Bill's arms, just to make sure I wasn't connected to tubes. I felt my arms, no trace of needles in them. I sighed. I was so relieved. I turned back to face Bill. He was still asleep. Which I don't really know how. I seriously ripped his arms from around me. I decided to let him sleep a little bit longer. As I got up to stretch I heard something outside the room. It made me jump, but then I realized we were in a hospital. There were other people here. I rolled my eyes at myself, I could be so stupid sometimes. It makes me amazing. I was walking over to Kaity's bedside when I heard the noise again. This time it sounded more like scratching. I walked over to the door, and slowly opened it. My mouth dropped open as I saw what the source of the noise was. It was an adorable kitten. It was sitting patiently by the door, I guess waiting for someone to open it. It looked up at me, and darted into the room. I quickly turned to see where it was going. To my surprise Bill was up and holding the kitten in his arms. He looked up at me and smiled. "Well, I sort of...well...I did buy this kitten for you. Her name is Midnight. I thought you'd like that name?" he said. All I did was nod my head and walk over to them. I sat down next to Bill and stroked Midnight's fur. She was so unbelieveably soft. After about 2 minutes of petting she jumped down from his arms and sprawled herself on the ground. "So? What do you think of her?" Bill asked. I searched for my piece of paper so I could tell him. It was at the edge of Kaity's bed. I ran over to it, picked it up, then ran back and sat on Bill's lap. I started to write, 'She is adorable! I love her! How di-' when Bill grabbed my hand. "Have I ever told you that you have the most perfect hands I've ever seen?" he whispered into my ear. I smiled, then wrote, 'No. No you haven't.' I turned to see Bill's expression as he read. He smiled sweetly then replied, "Well, now I'm telling you. You have the softest, most perfect hands in the universe." 'Why, thankyou.' I scribbled. "Your welcome." Bill said as he leaned his head around to look me in the eyes. I stared into his as he did mine. I was getting lost in his deep, brown eyes when I felt his soft, cool lips against mine. It made me gasp as he was kissing me. He pulled back and laughed. "Your breath smells really good." he chuckled. I reached into my pocket to show him why it did. I pulled the orange Tic-Tacs out and smiled. "Oh. I love those things. They are like one of my many addictions. Along with you." he whispered. He was so close to my face, that I could feel his warm breath. I smiled my 'innocent' smile, then pulled him to my lips. I moved my lips along his. They were a perfect fit for eachother. I pulled a little smile, I could feel him smile back. We continued this for about 4 minutes until someone cleared their throat. We both stopped wide-eyed, and Bill laughed. I turned to see who was up. It was Kaity and Tom. They were both staring at us with the look that said 'Uhhhhhm..I feel kinda awkward'. This made Bill laugh even more. A big smile played across my face as I slowly got off of Bill and walked over to the bed. I waved to Tom and Kaity. They still had that 'Uhmmm....' look on their faces. I clapped my hands infront of their faces to snap them out of it. They blinked a number of time then said, "Whoa! When did you get there?" at the same time. They looked at eachother, then they both yelled, "Jinx! You owe me a Coke!" simultaneously. Kaity groaned, "Why do we keep saying things at the exact same time?!". "Ha! We didn't say these things at the same time!" Tom said. Then there was a silence. "Hahahahahahaha!" The room erupted with laughter. Everyone elses laughter...not mine. I felt left out. I was always the loudest one. Now, I can't even make a single sound. I slouched back over to Bill, and sat next to him. He instantly pulled me onto his lap and asked me what was wrong. I grabbed my paper and scrawled, 'I hate not being able to make a single sound. I'm always the loudest one. Now even the mice are louder then me.' I handed it to him, and watched his face as he read it. He shook his head in disapproval. "Kristina...I know how loud you are in your head right now. Probably louder then all of our laughter put together. So don't say that. You'll always be the loudest girl in the world. Not the loudest person. Cause I'm louder then you!" he laughed, then started to tickle me like crazy. He knows all of me worst ticklish spots to. This was going to be very bad. Even if I couldn't laugh, it was still going to be the worst tickling I've ever had. I was trying to squirm away from him, but I just couldn't. He's not even stronger then me, and I couldn't get away. So...the only way I could stop him, was to tickle back. I reached for his stomach (the most ticklish part of his body) and moved my fingers across every part of it. He burst out laughing. It was so loud, that it scared Tom and Kaity. They both jumped, Kaity even screamed a little bit. That made Bill laugh even louder. I continued to tickle him until he gave up. "Ok! Ok! I surrender! You win!" he said inbetween his uncontrollable laughter. I smiled, feeling triumphant. I always won when it came to tickle fights. We've had about 21 of them. Good memories. In those ones I could actually laugh though. Which made them much better. I tickled him a little bit longer, just to make him suffer. Just as I was about to stop he pinned my arms behind my back, and kissed me.....again. I pulled my hands free to wrap them around his neck, but he was stronger then me. I was shocked. 'Someone must've worked out when he was away.' I thought. He pulled away, got off of me, then went to his bag that he dropped by the door when he first came in. He pulled out a little black box. My eyes popped open and my mouth fell. '.God.' I thought. 'This better not be a wedding ring.' I stood up from the couch and walked towards him. "Kristina...I love you with all my heart. Without you in my life...well...lets just say...without you I don't really have a life. You mean the world to me, and I want you with me forever. Will you do me the honor......of wearing this promise ring until your old to even get married?" he laughed as he popped open the lid of the box. I smiled then started to cry. Tears of joy. I nodded about 6 million times before I ran into his arms. He hugged me tighter then he ever has before. I continued to cry as he pulled me away and slid the ring on my finger. We both examined it for 2 minutes as we clung onto eachother. "Oh! It be good if I wore mine to! Duh!" he chuckled, laughing at himself. He pulled out another ring from his pocket then said, "Care to do the honors Mrs. Future Kaulitz. I smiled, then gently pulled the ring from his fingers. I carefully slid it onto his finger. He smiled, "Just 5 more years and these will be replaced with others." I snuggled into his chest and inhaled. This was it. The day that I would remember for the rest of my life. I would keep this memory locked in my head forever and ever. I would never let it escape. It would be safe in my head, and Bill's. I wanted so badly to be 18 right now. I didn't want to wait to get married to him. But I loved him, he would be here everyday. I can wait for him.


End file.
